Hufflepuffs
by elhelado
Summary: Ted Lupin und Victoire Weasley kamen nicht wie erwartet nach Gryffindor, sondern nach Hufflepuff. Nach Jahren guter Freundschaft bemerken sie, dass zwischen ihnen doch mehr ist, als gedacht, doch so leicht ist es mit der Liebe dann doch nicht, besonders nicht, als Victoire mit Teds bestem Freund Toby anbändelt. Schaffen die beiden es am Ende trotzdem?
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Der dreizehnjährige Ted Lupin saß an seinem Haustisch, dem Hufflepufftisch, dem Haus, dem er vor nun genau zwei Jahren zugeteilt worden war. Genau heute begann das neue Schuljahr und in diesem Jahr kam auch jemand nach Hogwarts, den Ted gut kannte: Victoire Weasley.

Ein Mädchen, aus der Verwandtschaft seines Paten, mit der sich immer sehr gut verstanden hatte. Man konnte sogar sagen, dass die beiden Freunde waren.

Also saß Ted nun in der Großen Halle und wartete darauf, dass die neuen Erstklässler darunter Victoire, hineingeführt wurden.

Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als sich das Tor endlich öffnete und die Neulinge ängstlich hinter Professor Crouch her eintraten. Während Ted bisher noch munter mit seinen Freunden geschwatzt hatte, galt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nun Victoire und er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, als ihre Blicke sich in der Halle trafen. Victoire erwiderte sein Lächeln und ihre tiefblauen Augen begannen zu funkeln. Stolz schritt sie nach vorn. Ihr langes silberblondes Veela-Haar wehte dabei hinter ihr her.

Victoire war eine Achtelveela und Ted musste zugeben, dass sie ihn schon ein ums andere Mal mit ihrem Charme um den Finger gewickelt hatte.

Nachdem der Hut mit seinem Lied geendet hatte, begann Professor Crouch eine lange Liste an Namen vorzulesen, damit der Sprechende Hut die Erstklässler einteilen konnte, doch Victoire als Weasley kam ziemlich zum Schluss... genau genommen, war sie die letzte:

„Weasley, Victoire", rief Professor Crouch sie auf. Stolz schritt Victoire die Stufen hinauf. Sie ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und setzte sich den schmutzigen Hut auf ihr silberblondes Achtelveelahaar. Sofort rutschte er ihr über die Augen und umhüllte sie in tiefer Schwärze.

„Eine Weasley", piepste eine Stimme, die eindeutig aus dem Hut kam und Victoire fragte sich, ob er sie nun nach Gryffindor stecken würde. „Möchtest du denn dort hin?", fragte die piepsige Stimme sie. „Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Victoire unsicher. Der Hut überlegte. „Nun, Mut hast du, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Gryffindor das Richtige für dich ist. Außerdem bist du intelligent, du könntest es weit bringen, vielleicht Ravenclaw?" Victoire wusste nicht recht, ob sie antworten sollte. Es war doch die Aufgabe des Hutes sie zuzuteilen, oder? „Ich bemerke bei dir auch große Bescheidenheit", meldete sich die piepsige Stimme wieder zu Wort, „und den Drang zu helfen. Was hältst du von Hufflepuff?" Wieder antwortete Victoire nicht. „Du wirst dort wahre und treue Freunde finden", piepste der Hut. Einen Moment lang dachte Victoire nach. Wenn der Sprechende Hut doch meinte, dass Hufflepuff das Beste für sie war, wieso nicht? „Gut dann, HUFFLEPUFF!", rief der Hut.

Am Tisch der Hufflepuffs brach ohrenbetäubender Lärm aus. Victoire nahm sich den Hut vom Kopf, warf ihr Achtelveelahaar zurück und lief zu den anderen Hufflepuffs, die ihr immer noch applaudierten, hinüber.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte Ted breit grinsend zu ihr, neben den sie sich sofort gesetzt hatte und auch Victoire lächelte ihn an.

„Jetzt sind wir beide Hufflepuffs", sagte sie stolz.

Ted lächelte nur, doch Victoire fügte noch hinzu: „Ich bin schon gespannt, was Grandpa Arthur dazu sagt."


	2. Eine Überraschung

**Toby & Victoire**

Als Ted sich langsam wieder gefasst hatte, setzte er sich schweigend, möglichst weit weg von Victoire ans Fenster, sodass er die ganze Zugfahrt ununterbrochen hinaus starren konnte.

Er war völlig verwirrt. Wie konnte das eben möglich gewesen sein?

Doch er kannte die Antwort nur zu gut. Toby hatte im letzten Jahr mehr als eine Andeutung gemacht, wie toll er Victoire fand, aber Ted hatte es nie all zu ernst genommen, da Toby sich gern in Dinge hineinsteigerte und häufig übertrieb.

Schnell warf Ted einen kurzen Blick auf Victoire, doch wandte ihn ebenso schnell wieder ab.

Warum hatte er bis eben nichts gewusst?

Hatten die beiden geglaubt, es sei nicht nötig, einem guten Freund zu erzählen, dass sie sich gefunden hatten?

Der Gedanke ließ etwas in seinem Inneren aufkochen. Tolle Freunde!

Nach kurzer Zeit kamen die beiden Schulsprecher herein, die in diesem Jahr ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor waren und Ted fragte sich ob Professor Wennell bei der Auswahl der beiden richtig bei Sinnen gewesen war, denn sie kooperierten kein bisschen miteinander.

Ted konnte ihnen kaum Aufmerksamkeit schenken und war froh, als ihr Vortrag endlich zu Ende war und die ersten die Initiative ergriffen, sich aus dem Staub zu machen.

Ted überlegte erst, einfach sitzen zu bleiben und weiter aus dem Fenster zu starren, doch er wollte schließlich nicht die beleidigte Leberwurst spielen und machte sich auf zu Toby, der zusammen mit Lorin Moore, einem anderen Jungen aus Teds Schlafsaal ein Abteil belegt hatte.

Schweigend setzte Ted sich zu ihnen und sah dann Toby erwartungsvoll an.

„Was siehst du mich so an, Ted", fragte Toby nach einer Weile und grinste breit.

„Ich dachte nur, du magst mir etwas erzählen", entgegnete Ted und hielt den Blick weiterhin starr.

Belustigt verdrehte Toby die Augen.

„Also gut", sagte er, „ich habe Victoire in den Ferien in der Winkelgasse getroffen und danach haben wir uns häufiger Briefe geschrieben. Irgendwann hat sie mich dann zu sich eingeladen. Das war eigentlich schon alles."

Ted verspürte einen Stich in seiner Brust. Es war der erste Sommer gewesen, an dem Ted und Victoire keinen einzigen Tag zusammen verbracht hatten.

Er blinzelte ungläubig.

„Dein Haar hat Farbe verloren", sagte Toby nach einigen Sekunden der Stille und Lorin lachte, während Ted ein knalliges Kanariengelb auf seinen Kopf brachte, so wie der Hintergrund des Wappens seines Hauses. In Hogwarts trug Ted seine Haare oft so.

Auch wenn Ted sich nicht so ganz wohl fühlte, wurde der Rest der Zugfahrt noch recht lustig und zu seinem Glück kam Victoire kein einziges Mal vorbei.

Er hätte sie nicht sehen wollen.

Nachdem sie nach ihrer Ankunft von den Kutschen hinauf gebracht worden waren, suchten sie sich alle ihre Plätze am Hufflepufftisch und zu Teds Missfallen, erklärte Toby ihnen, dass er versprochen habe, bei Victoire zu sitzen.

Abrupt ließ das Kanariengelb von Teds Haaren nach und wurde zu einem tristen grau-braun. Wieder einmal verriet sein Aussehen seine Stimmung und er ließ sich genervt am Ende des Tisches nieder.

Von hier aus hatte man einen guten Ausblick, einen zu guten nach Teds Geschmack, denn jedes Mal, wenn er nach vorn sah, konnte er Toby heftig mit Victoire flirten sehen und davon wurde ihm leicht übel.

Es war das schlimmste Fest, dass er in seiner ganzen Zeit in Hogwarts erlebt hatte und war froh, als es endlich zu Ende war und er nur noch mit den Gedanken bei seinem Bett im Schlafsaal sein konnte.

Doch selbst dort wollte ihm das Einschlafen nicht so ganz gelingen. Es wirbelten ihm einfach zu viele Fragen durch den Kopf.


	3. Toby & Victoire

**Toby & Victoire**

Als Ted sich langsam wieder gefasst hatte, setzte er sich schweigend, möglichst weit weg von Victoire ans Fenster, sodass er die ganze Zugfahrt ununterbrochen hinaus starren konnte.

Er war völlig verwirrt. Wie konnte das eben möglich gewesen sein?

Doch er kannte die Antwort nur zu gut. Toby hatte im letzten Jahr mehr als eine Andeutung gemacht, wie toll er Victoire fand, aber Ted hatte es nie all zu ernst genommen, da Toby sich gern in Dinge hineinsteigerte und häufig übertrieb.

Schnell warf Ted einen kurzen Blick auf Victoire, doch wandte ihn ebenso schnell wieder ab.

Warum hatte er bis eben nichts gewusst?

Hatten die beiden geglaubt, es sei nicht nötig, einem guten Freund zu erzählen, dass sie sich gefunden hatten?

Der Gedanke ließ etwas in seinem Inneren aufkochen. Tolle Freunde!

Nach kurzer Zeit kamen die beiden Schulsprecher herein, die in diesem Jahr ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor waren und Ted fragte sich ob Professor Wennell bei der Auswahl der beiden richtig bei Sinnen gewesen war, denn sie kooperierten kein bisschen miteinander.

Ted konnte ihnen kaum Aufmerksamkeit schenken und war froh, als ihr Vortrag endlich zu Ende war und die ersten die Initiative ergriffen, sich aus dem Staub zu machen.

Ted überlegte erst, einfach sitzen zu bleiben und weiter aus dem Fenster zu starren, doch er wollte schließlich nicht die beleidigte Leberwurst spielen und machte sich auf zu Toby, der zusammen mit Lorin Moore, einem anderen Jungen aus Teds Schlafsaal ein Abteil belegt hatte.

Schweigend setzte Ted sich zu ihnen und sah dann Toby erwartungsvoll an.

„Was siehst du mich so an, Ted", fragte Toby nach einer Weile und grinste breit.

„Ich dachte nur, du magst mir etwas erzählen", entgegnete Ted und hielt den Blick weiterhin starr.

Belustigt verdrehte Toby die Augen.

„Also gut", sagte er, „ich habe Victoire in den Ferien in der Winkelgasse getroffen und danach haben wir uns häufiger Briefe geschrieben. Irgendwann hat sie mich dann zu sich eingeladen. Das war eigentlich schon alles."

Ted verspürte einen Stich in seiner Brust. Es war der erste Sommer gewesen, an dem Ted und Victoire keinen einzigen Tag zusammen verbracht hatten.

Er blinzelte ungläubig.

„Dein Haar hat Farbe verloren", sagte Toby nach einigen Sekunden der Stille und Lorin lachte, während Ted ein knalliges Kanariengelb auf seinen Kopf brachte, so wie der Hintergrund des Wappens seines Hauses. In Hogwarts trug Ted seine Haare oft so.

Auch wenn Ted sich nicht so ganz wohl fühlte, wurde der Rest der Zugfahrt noch recht lustig und zu seinem Glück kam Victoire kein einziges Mal vorbei.

Er hätte sie nicht sehen wollen.

Nachdem sie nach ihrer Ankunft von den Kutschen hinauf gebracht worden waren, suchten sie sich alle ihre Plätze am Hufflepufftisch und zu Teds Missfallen, erklärte Toby ihnen, dass er versprochen habe, bei Victoire zu sitzen.

Abrupt ließ das Kanariengelb von Teds Haaren nach und wurde zu einem tristen grau-braun. Wieder einmal verriet sein Aussehen seine Stimmung und er ließ sich genervt am Ende des Tisches nieder.

Von hier aus hatte man einen guten Ausblick, einen zu guten nach Teds Geschmack, denn jedes Mal, wenn er nach vorn sah, konnte er Toby heftig mit Victoire flirten sehen und davon wurde ihm leicht übel.

Es war das schlimmste Fest, dass er in seiner ganzen Zeit in Hogwarts erlebt hatte und war froh, als es endlich zu Ende war und er nur noch mit den Gedanken bei seinem Bett im Schlafsaal sein konnte.

Doch selbst dort wollte ihm das Einschlafen nicht so ganz gelingen. Es wirbelten ihm einfach zu viele Fragen durch den Kopf.


	4. Veela-Zauber

**Veela-Zauber**

Auch in der nächsten Zeit fühlte Ted sich nicht gerade besser. Anfangs hatte er sich noch eingeredet, dass er sich bloß daran gewöhnen müsse, doch Toby hatte kaum noch Zeit für Ted, da er ununterbrochen bei Victoire war und Lorin brachte auch nicht gerade einen Ersatz für seinen besten Freund.

Mit Victoire hatte Ted bisher noch nicht ein einziges Wörtchen gewechselt und er ging ihr so gut er konnte aus dem Weg. Er war sauer auf sie, weil sie ihn seit das Schuljahr angefangen hatte wie Luft behandelte, was Ted wirklich nervte.

Das erste Mal, das sie wieder miteinander sprachen, war Anfang Oktober, als sie zufällig allein im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen. Es war schon später Abend und die meisten anderen waren bereits zu Bett gegangen, so wie auch Toby.

Gerade als Ted sich auch erheben wollte, öffnete Victoire den Mund und Ted war ziemlich überrascht, als er sie sprechen hörte.

„Bleib doch noch", sagte sie und deutete auf den Platz neben sich.

Ted sah sie an und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Fast mechanisch setzte er sich neben sie, so als wäre es ein Befehl gewesen, dem er gehorchen musste.

War das der Veela-Zauber ihrer Urgroßmutter?

Von dem hatte Ted sich bisher eigentlich nur in einziges Mal einwickeln lassen und damals war er 13 gewesen.

„Du bist so komisch dieses Jahr", sagte Victoire und klappte ihr Buch, in dem sie bis vor Kurzem gelesen hatte, bedeutungsvoll zu.

„Ich hatte eher den Eindruck, dass du nicht mit mir reden willst", sagte Ted angriffslustig.

Normal war so etwas nicht seine Art und sie musterte ihn mit ihren großen tiefblauen Augen.

„Du gehst mir aus dem Weg", stellte sie fest.

„Kann sein", antwortete Ted nur und betrachtete ihr zugeklapptes Buch, als ob es interessant wäre.

„Du hältst es nicht mal mehr für nötig mir einen guten Morgen zu wünschen!"

„Du hieltst es auch nicht für nötig mir zusagen, dass du mit Toby gehst", platzte es aus Ted heraus.

Erstaunt öffnete sie den Mund und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch sie schloss ihn wieder.

„Ich habe nichts gesagt, weil es eine Überraschung werden sollte", sagte sie.

„Die ist gelungen", fiel ihr Ted bissig ins Wort.

Victoire sah ihn eine Weile lang leicht verunsichert an, sagte allerdings nichts mehr.

Nach einiger Zeit packte sie eilig ihre Sachen zusammen und verschwand dann im Mädchenschlafsaal.

Am nächsten Morgen erschien Victoire auch nicht zum Frühstück und Ted wäre es fast nicht aufgefallen, hätte Toby nicht ihre beste Freundin Belicia McLaw angesprochen, wo Victoire denn bleibe.

„Oh, die hat gesagt ihr geht es nicht so gut", antwortete Belicia und warf Toby einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Sie ist in den Krankenflügel gegangen, aber sie hat gesagt, sie möchte keinen Besuch."

Toby legte die Stirn in Falten, fragte jedoch nicht weiter nach.

Im darauf folgenden Unterricht konnte Ted sich nur schwer konzentrieren, zu sehr quälte ihn die Frage, ob er am Vorabend nicht doch etwas zu hart zu Victoire gewesen war und er beschloss, auch wenn es gegen ihren Willen sein würde, sie in der nächsten Freistunde die er hatte zu besuchen.

So erklärte er Toby nach dem Unterricht, er müsse kurz zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und lief in dessen Richtung, nahm jedoch kurz darauf einen Geheimgang, der ihn im Nu zum Krankenflügel brachte.

„Mr Lupin, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte die mittlerweile nun schon sehr alte Madame Pomfrey.

„Ich wollte nur kurz zu Victoire Weasley, Ma'am", antwortete Ted und blickte auf die umher stehenden Betten in der Hoffnung sie irgendwo zu erkennen.

„Tut mir Leid, aber die war heute nicht hier, warum? Stimmt etwas nicht mit ihr?"

Ted runzelte die Stirn und überlegte, was er antworten konnte.

„Ich glaube, da hat man mich hereingelegt. Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Und bevor Madame Pomfrey etwas antworten konnte, hatte er sich schon aus dem Staub gemacht.

Wenn Victoire nicht im Krankenflügel war, wo war sie dann?

Ted begann sich Gedanken zu machen, so etwas hatte Victoire noch nie getan.

Plötzlich traf er im Korridor auf Belicia und Julie Sawyer, die ebenfalls eine gute Freundin von Victoire war und bevor er darüber nachgedacht hatte, sprach seine Zunge es schon aus.

„Victoire ist gar nicht im Krankenflügel. Raus mit der Sprache, wo ist sie wirklich?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Lupin", erklärte Belicia und Julie kicherte dämlich. Danach zogen die beiden schnell davon.

Erst überlegte Ted, ob er ihnen vielleicht folgen sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen und machte sich lieber auf in die Eulerei, wo er nach seinem Uhu Bert suchte, den ihm sein Pate Harry zu seinem ersten Schuljahr geschenkt hatte. Wenn er schon nicht mit Victoire reden konnte, dann sollte er wenigstens einen Brief schreiben.

So kramte er hastig Feder und Pergament aus seiner Tasche, die er immer noch mit sich trug.

_Liebe Victoire,_

_ich möchte mich in diesem Brief bei dir für mein Verhalten in letzter Zeit entschuldigen._

_Es tut mir Leid, dass wir uns gestern Abend gestritten haben._

_Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir, denn ich wünschte, dass wir wieder so wir früher befreundet sein können. Das vermisse ich nämlich._

_Ich weiß ich war ein Idiot,_

_dein Ted_

Er band den Brief um Berts Bein und schickte diesen dann los. Schließlich machte er sich seufzend wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum im Keller, wo er einfach versuchen würde, seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.


	5. Neue Pläne

**Neue Pläne**

Als Ted im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, war er ziemlich überrascht, dass er Victoire auf einem Sofa vor dem Kamin sitzen sah. Sie hielt ein Blatt Pergament in der Hand und schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, da sie so sehr ins Lesen vertieft war.

Langsam ging Ted auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie.

Victoire sah auf.

„Ich... ich habe deinen Brief bekommen", sagte sie, doch Ted sah sie nur gespannt an und wartete, was sie sonst noch dazu zu sagen hätte.

„Du hast Recht. Wir waren beide Idioten. Lass uns die ganze Sache einfach vergessen, ja?"

Sie lächelte leicht und für Ted war es das bezaubernste Lächeln der Welt.

„Also ist alles wieder okay?", fragte er.

Sie nickte und sie lächelten sich einige Zeit an.

Schließlich umarmte Victoire Ted und plötzlich spürte dieser ein angenehmes Kribbeln in der Magengegend. Er hätte sich gewünscht, dass dieser Moment noch lange anhielt, doch dem war nicht so, denn in dieser Sekunde ging die runde Fasstür zum Gemeinschaftsraum auf und herein kam Toby.

„Ach, hier steckst du", sagte er und blickte verwirrt zwischen Ted und Victoire hin und her.

„Vicky? Wo warst du denn den ganzen Morgen? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht", fing er an.

„Mir ging es nicht so gut", unterbrach sie ihn und lächelte.

„Und jetzt ist es besser?", versicherte er sich.

„Ja, es geht wieder", antwortete sie.

„Gut... ähm Ted? Wolltest du nicht mit mir in die Bibliothek gehen? Wo warst du?", fragte er und beäugte ihn ein wenig misstrauisch.

„Hier", antwortete Ted unschuldig und stand nun auf.

Zusammen verließen die beiden den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Pink steht dir", lachte Toby und Ted sah ihn nur fragend an, als Toby auf seine Haare deutete.

„Oh", machte Ted, während er verlogen lächelte und griff sich an den Hinterkopf, als könne er damit etwas ändern.

Er wusste genau, warum sein Haar sich eben pink gefärbt hatte, ohne dass er es bemerkte, doch er hoffte inständig, dass Toby es nicht durchschauen würde, aber dieser sagte nichts weiter und somit war das Thema wohl vom Tisch.

Die nächsten Wochen in Hogwarts gestalteten sich für Ted also viel angenehmer, als die am Anfang des Schuljahres und es war fast alles wie es war, bevor Toby und Victoire ihre Liebelei begonnen hatten. Ted neigte außerdem dazu, diese Tatsache zu verdrängen, oder sie zumindest von sich zu schieben, wenn er mit einem von beiden zusammen war, was auch ziemlich gut klappte, zumindest bis Ende Oktober, als das erste Hogsmeade Wochenende vor der Tür stand und Ted klar wurde, dass er wohl weder mit Toby, noch mit Victoire gehen konnte, da er sich sonst wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen fühlen würde und Lust, sich von Lorin in den Drei Besen ein Ohr abkauen zu lassen, hatte er auch keine.

Also hatte er sich überlegt, sich eine weibliche Begleitung zuzulegen und mittlerweile wusste er auch schon genau, wen er fragen würde.

Eines Nachmittags nach dem Unterricht ergriff er die Initiative. Er konnte nicht behaupten, besonders aufgeregt zu sein, da er ihre Antwort eigentlich schon kannte. Schließlich war Annie Brown schon seit der fünften Klasse scharf auf ihn und er hatte beschlossen ihr mal eine Chance zu geben. Immerhin sah sie nicht schlecht aus mit ihren rotblonden Haaren, hellen grünen Augen und vollen Lippen. Eine Menge Jungs hätten zu einem Date mit ihr nicht „Nein" gesagt.

„Hey, Annie."

Annie stand mit ihren zwei besten Freundinnen Emelda McNeil und Rachel Powell draußen auf Schulhof. Sie waren alle drei Hufflepuffs aus Teds Jahrgang. Als Annie Ted sah, lächelte sie sofort.

„Hallo Ted", gab sie zurück.

„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen. Hast du kurz Zeit?", fragte Ted. Auf keinen Fall wollte er sie vor ihren Freundinnen fragen, denn diese fingen jetzt schon an zu kichern. Er verdrehte die Augen, doch Annie nickte und sie gingen ein Stück.

„Hast du Lust mich nächstes Wochenende nach Hogsmeade zu begleiten?", fragte Ted.

Die Frage war mehr oder weniger aus ihm herausgeschossen, doch Annie lächelte glücklich.

„Als Date?", versicherte sie sich.

Ted nickte.

„Gern."

„Das freut mich", sagte Ted, weil er glaubte irgendetwas in der Art sagen zu müssen.

„Gut... dann... man sieht sich", sagte sie und winkte kurz zum Abschied, da sie sich schon wieder etwas entfernt hatte.


	6. Treffen in Hogsmeade

**Treffen in Hogsmeade**

„Wo möchtest du zuerst hin?", fragte Ted Annie.

Er wollte ihr die Chance geben zu entscheiden, da es ihm ohnehin egal war.

„Ich weiß nicht... vielleicht in die Drei Besen", antwortete sie fröhlich und Ted nickte.

Es war ein ziemlich kühler Tag und fast alle Schüler, die beschlossen hatten, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, trugen dicke Winterumhänge.

Ted öffnete Annie die Tür zu den der Besen und sie betraten etwas durchgefroren den Pub.

An einem leeren Tisch in der Ecke rückte Ted einen Stuhl ab und bot ihr darauf Platz, den sie dankend annahm.

„Ich gehe schnell zwei Butterbier holen, ja?", fragte er und sie nickte wieder einfach nur, so als würde sie ihm bei allem zustimmen.

Bisher war die Verabredung jedoch gar nicht so schlecht gewesen, sie war sogar überraschend angenehm verlaufen. Auf dem Weg hinunter ins Dorf hatten Annie die ganze Zeit geredet und Ted wusste nicht, wieso, doch er mochte es, wenn sie sprach und er einfach nur zuzuhören brauchte. Es waren einige belanglose Dinge, jedoch teils auch persönliche.

„Ich brauche eine neue Feder. Magst du gleich mit mir in den kleinen Laden an der Ecke kommen?", fragte Annie, als Ted mit zwei Gläsern wieder zurück an den Tisch kam.

„Ja, natürlich", antwortete er lächelnd.

Plötzlich schwang die Tür des Pubs auf und Toby trat zusammen mit Victoire herein. Victoire lächelte Ted kurz zu, als sie ihn in der Ecke sitzen sah, doch es verblasste schnell und dann hatte sie sich auch schon wieder Toby zugewandt. Auch Ted versuchte sich wieder auf Annie zu konzentrieren und es gelang ihm sogar ein wenig, auch wenn es ihm ausgesprochen schwer fiel, da er Victoire und Toby immer im Blickwinkel hatte.

„Was meinst du? Welche von den beiden sollte ich nehmen?", fragte Annie.

Die beiden hatten die drei Besen verlassen und waren weiter die Straßen von Hogsmeade entlang geschlendert. Nun standen sie vor einem Regal mit Schreibfedern, von denen Annie eine weiße und eine dunkelrote hochhielt.

„Ich bin für die dunkelrote", erklärte Ted, „Du weißt ja, ich mag Farben."

Zur Unterstreichung ließ er seine Haare scharlachrot werden. Annie lachte und legte die weiße Feder zurück.

„Dann kaufe ich mir wohl gleich passend dazu noch grüne Tinte?", fragte sie.

„Nein, kein Grün, das erinnert zu sehr an Slytherin. Nimm Violett!", riet er ihr zwinkernd und Annie gehorchte schmunzelnd, sodass sie einige Zeit später zufrieden den Laden verließen, da es allmählich Zeit wurde, sich auf den Rückweg zu machen.

„Das war ein wirklich schöner Tag mit dir, Annie", sagte Ted, als sie vor dem Schlossportal standen, „Wenn du Lust hast, können wir das ja mal wiederholen."

„Ich fand es auch schön und ja, ich würde mich wirklich freuen", sagte Annie lächelnd.

„Gut."

Auf einmal lächelte Ted verschmitzt.

„Dann sehen wir uns."

Und bevor er sich abwandte zwinkerte er ihr noch einmal zu.


	7. Etwas Besonderes

**Etwas Besonderes**

Am nächsten Tag warf Annie Ted beim Frühstück verstohlene Blicke zu. Außerdem kicherten ihre beiden Freundinnen übertriebener denn je, woraufhin Toby Ted fragte, ob er in seiner Erzählung gestern Abend irgendetwas ausgelassen hatte, doch Ted schüttelte daraufhin nur unschuldig den Kopf.

Doch es stimmte, Toby kannte nur die kürzeste Version der Geschichte über sein Date mit Annie.

In der ersten Freistunde, die er hatte ging er in die Bibliothek. Toby hatte leider Unterricht. Sonst hätten sie mal wieder gemeinsam Zeit verbringen können, doch kaum hatte Ted sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt, kam auch schon Victoire zu ihm hinüber.

„Hallo", sagte sie und lächelte unwahrscheinlich schwach.

Ted sah sie an.

„Wie war dein Date gestern?", fragte sie.

„Gut", antwortete Ted breit lächelnd und Victoire schien zurück lächeln zu wollen, doch es gelang ihr nicht so ganz.

„Ist irgendetwas?", fragte Ted deshalb besorgt und sie sah etwas ertappt aus, doch sie schüttelte umgehend den Kopf.

„Nein, nein, es ist alles in Ordnung", bekräftigte sie noch einmal und Ted musterte sie genauer, doch er fand nichts Besonderes und fragte deshalb auch nicht weiter.

„Weißt du schon, ob du Weihnachten wieder im Fuchsbau verbringst?", fragte Victoire und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Ich denke schon", antwortete Ted, „auch, wenn ich mittlerweile schon genug kanariengelbe Pullover mit einem Dachs vorn darauf habe."

Victoire schmunzelte.

„Es ist eben etwas Besonderes, Grandma Molly hat sicher von uns beiden erwartet, dass wir nach Gryffindor kommen, so wie jeder andere auch."

„Du bist wirklich etwas besonderes", rutschte es Ted heraus, ohne dass er wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Erst wollte er verschämt den Blick abwenden, doch er merkte, dass es gar nicht mehr nötig war, da Victoire bereits mit rosa Wangen die Tischplatte anstarrte.

Sie fielen in ein peinliches Schweigen, bis Victoire irgendeinen Grund dahin stotterte, warum sie dringend gehen müsste und aus der Bibliothek stolperte.

Seufzend sank Ted in sich zusammen.

In der nächsten Zeit versuchten Ted und Victoire die Szene in der Bibliothek so gut es ging zu überspielen, wann immer sie sich trafen und in ein Gespräch verfielen.

Schon bald erinnerte sich Ted wieder daran, dass er ja vorgehabt hatte das Treffen mit Annie zu wiederholen und lud sie Mitte November spontan abends an den See ein, wofür er heißen Kakao aus der Küche und eine warme Decke organisierte.

„Ich hoffe du hast nicht all zu lang gewartet", sagte Ted entschuldigend, als er voll bepackt am See ankam und Annie bereits da saß.

„Nein, nicht lang", antwortete sie, die Arme eng um den Körper geschlungen.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte Ted und griff sofort in seine Tasche, um die decke herauszuholen.

„Ein wenig."

Ted setzte sich neben sie und schlang die Decke um sie beide herum.

„So ist es fast gemütlich", lachte Annie.

„Fast?", fragte Ted gespielt enttäuscht und holte den heißen Kakao ebenfalls aus der Tasche.

„Du hast wirklich an alles gedacht, oder?", fragte sie.

„Natürlich", gab Ted zurück, während er etwas in eine Tasse goss.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, doch es war kein peinliches Schweigen, eher ein angenehmes.

Schließlich durchbrach Annie die Stille.

„Das hast du dir wirklich schön ausgedacht", flüsterte sie und betrachtete sein Gesicht, das durch den Mond erhellt wurde.

Er lächelte und bevor er überhaupt wusste, wie ihm geschah, spürte er ihre Lippen auf seinen. Ein wenig überrumpelt fing er an den Kuss zu erwidern und legte ihr sogar eine Hand auf den Hinterkopf.

Ted hatte zuvor erst ein Mädchen geküsst und damals war er fünf Jahre alt gewesen. Man hätte es also nicht wirklich mitzählen können und dass das hier sein erster richtiger Kuss war, kam für ihm mehr als überraschend.

Annie löste sich von ihm und lächelte ihn leicht an, was Ted unsicher erwiderte.

Die beiden blieben noch eine ganze zeit lang am See sitzen und unterhielten sich, bis es allmählich wirklich spät wurde und sie sich auf in den Gemeinschaftsraum machten.

Auf dem Weg dorthin griff Annie nach Teds Hand, was ein wundervolles Gefühl war, da sie schöne warme und weiche Hände hatte. So betraten sie auch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Gute Nacht, Annie", wünschte Ted ihr.

„Gute Nacht", gab Annie zurück und sie nahmen beide die Tunnel zu ihren Schlafsälen.

Victoire hatte in der Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes gesessen und in ihrem Kräuterkundebuch geblättert.

Nun zierte ein skeptischer Blick ihr wunderschönes Gesicht.


	8. Küsse im Korridor

**Küsse im Korridor**

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ted Victoire besorgt. Die beiden saßen am nächsten Tag in der Bibliothek und machten zusammen Hausaufgaben.  
Während Ted sogar fröhlich vor sich hin summte, schien Victoire so als läge ihr etwas auf dem Herzen, doch sie sagte nichts.

„Was soll sein?", fragte Victoire und schlug energisch eine Seite ihres Kräuterkundebuches um.

Ted zuckte nur die Schultern.

Sie hätte mit ihm reden können, aber was sollte er tun, wenn sie nicht wollte.

Beim Abendessen setzte Ted sich weiter weg von seinen Freunden neben Annie. Er musste zugeben, dass ihm beim Anblick von Toby und Victoire inzwischen so schlecht wurde, dass er keinen Bissen mehr hinunter bekam.

Annie erzählte ihm beiläufig, dass sie wohl oder übel ihre Weihnachtsferien bei ihrer Großmutter verbringen musste, da ihre Eltern zu ihrem Onkel nach Südafrika flogen.

„Was ist so schlimm an deiner Großmutter?", fragte Ted.  
„Sie ist grässlich", antwortete Annie nur, was für Ted keine richtige Antwort war, doch er akzeptierte es.

„Sie will immer alles bestimmen. Es muss immer alles perfekt sein, alles sauber alles genau so, wie es gern hätte eben und sie akzeptiert keine anderen Meinungen", setzte Annie schließlich hinzu.

Ted tat es Leid und hätte er bei sich zu Haus gefeiert, hätte er sie sicherlich gefragt, ob sie nicht auch mitkommen wollte, aber der Fuchsbau war ohnehin schon so voll, dass er es Grandma Molly nicht auch noch zumuten wollte Platz für Annie zu schaffen.

„Du könntest in Hogwarts bleiben", schlug Ted vor.

„Wenn du auch bleibst", sagte Annie.

„Geht nicht, ich bin über Weihnachten bei meinem Paten", erklärte er und trank betreten etwas Kürbissaft.

„Siehst du", schniefte Annie.

Allmählich wurden die Tage kürzer und bald fiel sogar der erste Schnee. Ted und Annie hatten es geschafft fest zusammen zu kommen, worüber beide auch ziemlich glücklich waren. Oft saßen sie Abends einfach gemeinsam im Gemeinschaftsraum auf den kanariengelben Sofas vor dem Kamin und unterhielten sich und manchmal machten sie auch schräge Dinge gemeinsam, wie zum Beispiel sich in die Küche zu schleichen, um gemeinsam zu backen.  
Ted war ziemlich glücklich darüber, er konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals glücklicher gewesen zu sein, weshalb er auch hin und hergerissen war bei dem Gedanken in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause zu fahren ohne Annie.

Eines Abends, während er in der Bibliothek saß, war er drauf und dran in die Eulerei zu gehen und Harry abzusagen. Es war wie eine fixe Idee geworden und er hatte einen Brief geschrieben seine Sachen zusammen gepackt und eilte nun wahllos durch die Gänge. Er hätte sicherlich mit allem gerechnet. Es war zwar spät, aber noch nicht nach der Sperrstunde und da konnte man auf alles treffen, doch als er durch den fünften Stock schlenderte, erkannte er zwei ihm sehr bekannte Personen, die eng umschlungen dastanden und sich verlangend küssten.

Wie vom Donner getroffen blieb Ted stehen und starrte die beiden an, die ihn inzwischen sogar bemerkt hatten und auseinanderdrifteten.

„Oh Ted, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Toby und blinzelte mehrmals, so als wollte er nicht wahrhaben, was er sah.

Victoire dagegen war tomatenrot angelaufen und sah betreten auf ihre Schuhe. Ihr schien die Situation ziemlich unangenehm zu sein.

„Ich war auf dem Weg in die Eulerei", sagte Ted schnell. Seine Augen huschten von einem zum anderen hin und her.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er wieder wusste, was er wirklich tun wollte, doch die Idee von eben erschien ihm plötzlich unsinnig und er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und warf den Brief in den nächsten Mülleimer.


	9. Bist du verliebt?

**Bist du verliebt?**

Victoires Wangen waren rosa, wann immer Ted sie in nächster Zeit sah. Schämte sie sich so doll für diese Sache?  
Auch im Fuchsbau wurde die ganze Situation nicht besser. Während zwar allgemein eine angenehme Stimmung herrschte, fühlte es sich zwischen Ted und Victoire an wie ein Schneesturm, doch das bemerkte niemand wirklich, dazu waren auch alle viel zu beschäftigt, schließlich musste so einiges für das familiäre Weihnachtsfest vorbereitet werden.

Die kleinen Weasley- und Potterkinder brachten jede Menge Leben in den Fuchsbau. Hier und da lag ihr magisches Spielzeug verstreut und sie tobten durch alle Zimmer und den Garten.

James, Fred und Molly präsentierten durchgehend, welchem Haus sie seit neuestem zugehörten, Gryffindor natürlich, was alle in der Familie sehr stolz machte.

Teds Dad war auch in Gryffinor gewesen, doch er konnte nicht all zu viel von ihm haben, denn Ted war Hufflepuff, wie seine Mum. Harry hatte es ihm erzählt und seine Großmutter Andromeda versuchte andauernt Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Ted und ihrer eigenen Tocher festzustellen. Manchmal kam es Ted so vor, als hätte sie Teds Vater nie sonderlich gemocht, aber vielleicht bildete er es sich auch nur ein und Granny versuchte einfach nur viel Lebendiges ihrer Tochter in Ted zu sehen.

Teds Großmutter würde erst direkt am Abend vor Weihnachten anreisen. Sie mied größere Feiern immer, weil sie lieber etwas zurückgezogen lebte, doch einige ebenfalls verwitwete ältere Damen aus der Nachbarschaft hatten sie zum Fest eingeladen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sich in diesem Kreis besser fühlen, dachte Ted.

„Teddy? Baust du mit uns einen Schneemann?", fragte sie siebenjährige Lily und blickte ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen an.

„Ach bitte, Teddy", flehte nun auch Lucy und zog eine Schnute.

Die beiden wussten wirklich, wie man es anstellte, dachte Ted und grinste dann breit.

„Gut, lasst uns nach draußen gehen, aber zieht euch warm an!", sagte er und Lily und Lucy jubelten.

Wenige Minuten später standen alle drei dick angezogen auf dem Hof vor dem Fuchsbau.

„Also los", sagte Ted und formte eine kleine Kugel mit seinen Händen, die er schließlich begann über den Boden zu rollen, damit sie größer wurde. Schließlich reichte er sie Lucy.

„Du machst den Kopf, okay?", sagte Ted.

Lucy nickte begeistert, als Ted begann auch noch eine Kugel für Lily zu formen, die den kleineren Bauch machen sollte. Er selbst nahm sich der unteren und größten Kugel an.

„Meine Hände sind ganz kalt", murrte Lucy nach einiger Zeit und Ted hauchte sie an, um sie zu wärmen.

„Besser so?", fragte Ted und sah auf, doch just in diesem Moment wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Victoire gelenkt, die gerade aus dem Haus getreten war. Sie sah zu ihm hinüber und lächelte. Ihre Augen trafen sich und es war einer der magischen Momente, die nichts mit der natürlichen Magie zu tun hatten, von der sie sonst umgeben wurden.

Victoire schritt zu ihnen herüber.

„Seht mal, was ich euch mitgebracht habe", sagte Victoire zu den dreien und öffnete ihre Hände.  
Zum Vorschein kamen eine Karotte und mehrere Kohlestückchen.

Aufgeregt klatschte Lily in die Hände.

„Erst müssen wir aber den Schneemann fertig machen", erinnerte Lucy und sie machten sich mit Victoires Hilfe wieder an die Arbeit.

Als der Schneemann fertig war, gingen alle wieder nach drinnen. Lily und Lucys Wangen waren gerötet von der Kälte, was echt niedlich aussah, doch auch Victoires rosa Wangen, machten sie um einiges hübscher.  
„Ich mache euch jetzt erst einmal einen heißen Kakao", sagte Victoire und strich den beiden Mädchen über die Haare.

Schnell waren diese aus ihren Winterumhängen geschlüpft und hatten sich ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt, Ted folgte Victoire. Vielleicht war das jetzt ein guter Moment zum Reden. Irgendwann mussten sie ja mal wieder miteinander reden. Dieses Schweigen war anstrengend.

„Soll ich Dir helfen?", fragte Ted, als er die Küche betrat.  
Victoire nickte dankbar.

„Wenn du die Milch mit deinem Zauberstab erwärmst, geht es schneller", sagte sie.

Ted öffnete gerade den Mund, um ihr zu sagen, dass es doch verboten war in den Ferien zu zaubern, doch da fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er ja seit letztem April volljährig war.

„Klar", sagte er deshalb und lächelte.

„Oh, ich mach das schon", sagte Ted, als Victoire nach der Kanne greifen wollte, um sie ins Wohnzimmer zu tragen.

Also nahm Ted das Pulver und Victoire die Tassen.

„So ihr beiden", sagte Ted zu Lily und Lucy und stellte sein Mitbringsel auf dem Tisch ab, doch Lily und Lucy kicherten nur, als Victoire und Ted sich zu ihnen setzten.

„Vicky, bist du eigentlich verliebt?", fragte Lily und Lucy kicherte noch mehr.

Hilfesuchend sah Victoire Ted an, doch der grinste auch nur breit, womit er sich einen bösen Blick einfing.

„Ja, ich bin verliebt, wieso fragt ihr?", wollte sie wissen, doch die beiden Mädchen kicherten nur.

„Und du, Teddy?", fragte Lily nun weiter.

Ted sah zu Victoire, die ihn sehr gespannt ansah und dann dachte er kurz an Annie.

„Ja", sagte Ted nur.

„Und in wen?", fragte Lucy nun weiter, doch da kam zum Glück James und fragt, ob auch er eine Tasse Kakao haben könne und da nutzte Ted die Gelegenheit, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen.


	10. Weihnachten

**Weihnachten**

Der nächste Morgen war der Tag der Geschenke und Ted war ziemlich glücklich über ein Buch über Pflanzen, schöne gelb-schwarze Socken und einer seltenen Pflanze, namens Mondbeerenknolle.

Ted hatte seine Geschenke für Harry und Ginny in Hogsmeade gekauft und die beiden schienen auch recht zufrieden über ein neues Paar Handschuhe und Süßigkeiten zu sein.

Draußen schneite es schon wieder, während die gesamte Familie Weasley gemütlich beisammen saß. Wie jedes Weihnachten hörte Grandma Molly Celestina Warbeck im Radio und summte zu dem Lied „Ein Kessel voller heißer starker Liebe". Fleur hatte sich bereits verzogen, als sie das Radio angestellt hatte, mit der Ausrede, die auch in jedem Jahr dieselbe war, noch ein paar Briefe an ihre Eltern und ihre Schwester nach Frankreich schreiben zu müssen. Wahrscheinlich hob sie sich das auch immer genau dafür auf.

Gegen Mittag klopfte plötzlich eine ihnen unbekannte Eule ans Fenster und als Ginny zu ihm kam und ihm den Brief reichte, sank ihm das Herz in die Hose. Er hatte versprochen Annie zu schreiben und hatte es komplett vergessen.

Nachdem er sich bei Ginny bedankt hatte, rannte er hinauf in sein Zimmer, wobei ihm wohl einige der Anwesenden Blicke hinterher warfen.

_Lieber Ted,_

_es ist alles genau, wie ich es erwartet hatte, Weihnachten mit Grandma ist grässlich. Ich kann nicht viel erzählen, weil einfach alles öde und eintönig ist._

_Ich war ein wenig traurig, dass du mir noch nicht geschrieben hast, obwohl du es versprochen hattest. Erzähl mir, was du so machst, ja? Ich halte es hier nämlich nicht mehr aus. Wie sehr wünsche ich mich manchmal in die Küche von Hogwarts, wo ich mit dir Kuchen backe._

_Bitte, lass von dir hören!_

_In Liebe,_

_Annie_

Ted schluckte. Er hatte Annie so gut wie vergessen gehabt, die ganze Zeit über. Jetzt kam ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen auf, das begann an seinen Eingeweiden zu nagen. Wie hatte er sie so leicht vergessen können? Er seufzte, denn er kannte die Antwort.

Um sein Gewissen zu beruhigen, schrieb er schnell zurück, in der Hoffnung, dass sie damit etwas aufgemuntert wurde.

_Liebe Annie,_

_es tut mir Leid, dass ich Dir nicht geschrieben habe bisher, aber hier ist ziemlich viel zu tun und deshalb bin ich einfach nicht dazu gekommen. Gestern habe ich mit Lily, der kleinen Tochter von meinem Paten und Lucy, deren Cousine, einen Schneemann gebaut. Die beiden sind sieben und echt niedlich. Bei jeder Partie Zauberschach gegen Ron, den besten Freund von meinem Paten, verliere ich kläglich, er ist einfach zu gut und der einzige aus der Familie, der es wohl mit ihm aufnehmen kann ist sein Sohn Hugo, obwohl der erst acht Jahre alt ist._

_Das Haus ist ziemlich voll und manchmal frage ich mich, wie Grandma Molly und Grandpa Arthur das ganze Jahr über so allein hier leben können, obwohl so eine große Familie auf Dauer sicher viel Stress bedeutet._

_Es tut mir Leid, dass du so einsam bist an Weihnachten und ich freue mich schon darauf dich nach den Ferien wiederzusehen._

_In Liebe,_

_Ted_

Gerade, als er geendet hatte, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob du Lust hast ein wenig spazieren zu gehen", sagte Victoire und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja, ich muss nur noch kurz diesen Brief abschicken", antwortete Ted und er band jenen an Berts Bein fest.

Sie zogen sich warm an und traten dann aus dem Haus.

„Irgendwie wollte ich mal aus dem ganzen Trubel herauskommen", sagte Victoire und Ted grinste.

„Kann ich gut verstehen, aber deine Mutter scheint das ganze ja auch nicht so zu mögen", sagte er.

„Die soll sich nicht immer so anstellen. So schlimm sind die Lieder von Celestina Warbeck auch nicht", sagte sie.

„Dann hast du wohl den Geschmack von Grandma Molly geerbt", lachte Ted.

„Sehr lustig, nein, ich finde nur einfach, dass Mum das ein bisschen mehr respektieren sollte und vielleicht habe ich mich einfach viel zu sehr an die Lieder gewöhnt, sodass ich angefangen habe sie zu mögen", sagte Victoire.

„Wenn das so ist, musst du auch Professor Baddock mögen", sagte Ted, doch Victoire schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf.

„Niemals!"

Und dann griff sie nach einer Hand voll Schnee und warf sie ihm ins Gesicht.

„Bist du sicher, dass du dich mit mir anlegen möchtest?", fragte Ted und feuerte geradewegs zurück und traf sie im Rücken.

„Eigentlich nicht", gab Victoire zu, machte jedoch weiter und so entwickelte sich daraus eine Schneeballschlacht.

Irgendwann rannte Ted mit einer Hand voll Schnee in den Händen auf sie zu und hielt sie fest, eigentlich wollte er ihr das Zeug ins Gesicht reiben, aber irgendwie doch nicht und, da beide das Gleichgewicht verloren, fielen sie um, zum Glück fiel sie auf ihn und nicht anders herum, denn das hätte etwas schmerzhaft für sie sein können.

„Ich glaube, ich bin schön weich gefallen", sagte Victoire und sah ihn mit ihren großen tiefblauen Augen an. Ted grinste breit.

„Gern geschehen", sagte er.

Ted musst zugeben, dass er das Gefühl von ihrem Körper auf seinem genoss. Er bekam wieder dieses angenehme Kribbeln und ihm wurde ganz warm, während er und sie sich tief in die Augen sahen. Es war einer dieser magischen Momente, von dem man in Filme erwartete, dass die beiden sich jetzt küssten, doch Ted und Victoire taten es nicht.

Victoire kletterte einfach von ihm herunter und klopfte sich mit heißem Gesicht den Schnee von der Kleidung.


	11. In der Nische

**In der Nische**

Die restlichen Tage im Fuchsbau waren so wundervoll, dass Ted zum ersten Mal nicht die geringste Lust verspürte nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, wahrscheinlich aus dem Grund, weil da Toby war. Zwischen Victoire und ihm war trotz der Szene beim Spaziergang alles in bester Ordnung, genau genommen war es nie besser.

Als sie Anfang Januar alle wieder zum Gleis gebracht wurden, wartete Annie schon so sehnsüchtig auf Ted, dass diese ihm vor der gesamten Familie Weasley und Potter um den Hals fiel.

Ted schluckte. Irgendwie war ihm das ein wenig unangenehm und er versuchte sich aus ihrer Umarmung zu befreien.

Während alle sich verabschiedeten, legte Harry Ted eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Ted war ein wenig peinlich berührt, weshalb er sich schnell verabschiedete und sich dann mit Annie im Zug ein Abteil suchte.

„Ich bin so froh, dich endlich wieder zu sehen", sagte Annie glücklich und gab Ted einen Kuss auf die Wange. Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung und auf ging die Fahrt nach Hogwarts.

Ted unterhielt sich ziemlich gut mit Annie und nach weniger Zeit war er doch wieder richtig glücklich, dass die Ferien vorbei waren. Er wusste schließlich, was er an Annie hatte.

„Kaum vorstellbar, dass wir nur noch ein halbes Jahr auf Hogwarts haben, oder?", sagte Annie am späten Nachmittag, als sie Hogsmeade schon näher gekommen waren.

Melancholisch sah sie hinaus aus dem Fenster und Ted schluckte bei dem Gedanken, das Schloss nicht mehr zu sehen, doch nicht nur das Schloss, auch all die Menschen darin, seine Freunde würden andere Wege einschlagen als er und Victoire blieb in Hogwarts zurück.

„Was wirst du nach der Schule machen, Ted?", fragte Annie.

„Ich möchte Auror werden, wie meine Mum und mein Pate und du?", antwortete er.

„Mit Kontakten hat man da gute Chancen reinzukommen", pflichtete Annie bei, „Ich möchte in die Abteilung für Internationale magische Zusammenarbeit, auf jeden Fall etwas im Ministerium."

Sie lächelte, als würde sie sich schon riesig auf die Zukunft freuen, Ted verstand das nicht. Es war ihm nichts lieber als die Zeit still stehen zu lassen.

Zurück in Hogwarts ging der Unterricht wieder in vollen Zügen los und vor Arbeit war kaum eine Rettung. Als Ted drei Tage nach seiner Rückkehr durch die Korridore streifte, traf er wieder einmal auf Toby und Victoire, die jedoch dieses Mal nicht knutschend an der Wand standen, denn es herrschte eher eine gedrückte Stimmung. Darauf bedacht, dass ihn niemand sah verschwand Ted hinter einem Wandteppich in einer Nische.

„Was wolltest du mir denn sagen?", fragte Toby.

„Toby, hör zu, ich weiß, dass kommt jetzt nicht gerade erwartet, aber ich möchte das mit uns beenden", antwortete Victoire und Teds Herz machte einen Hüpfer.

Hatte er das gerade eben wirklich gehört?

„Warum?", fragte Toby mit schwacher Stimme.

„Weil... es geht nicht... es gibt da jemanden und das wäre nicht fair dir gegenüber", sagte Victoire.

„Du hast einen anderen?", fragte Toby und nun merkte Ted, dass Wut in Toby aufflammte.

„Nein", sagte Victoire schlicht, „Es gibt da nur jemanden, den ich sehr mag, mehr als dich."  
Ihre Stimme wurde sehr leise.

„Darf ich fragen, wer es ist?", fragte Toby.

„Nein, er weiß es nicht und das soll auch so bleiben."

„Das bist du mir schuldig! Gib mir wenigstens eine Chance zum Kämpfen."

„Nein. Es tut mir Leid!"  
Dann hörte Ted wie sich Schritte entfernten, wenig später einen wutentbrannten Aufschrei und wie jemand vor eine Wand trat.

Ted hielt den Atem an. Victoire hatte sich also neu verliebt...


	12. Die ominöse Liebe

**Die ominöse Liebe**

Am Abend, als Ted im Schlafsaal ein Buch las, kam Toby hereingestürmt und knallte die Tür zu.

Stumm blickte Ted auf.

„Was soll das?", fragte er.

„Victoire liebt einen anderen", sagte Toby bissig und schmiss sich auf sein Bett.

„Hat sie das gesagt?", fragte Ted.

„Jap", antwortete Toby und schlug sein Kissen zurecht, „Aber nicht, wer es ist. Er sollte sich auch besser wünschen, dass ich es niemals herausfinde!"

Sie schwiegen.

„Sag mal, du warst doch die ganzen Ferien über mit ihr im Fuchsbau. Hat sie da jemandem geschrieben, oder hattet ihr Besuch?", fragte Toby nach einiger Zeit.

Ted schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte er dann langsam.

Irgendwie blieb ihr Gespräch dann so im Raum stehen, da der Schlafsaal sich nun füllte und Toby sein Problem natürlich nicht gleich jedem auf die Nase binden wollte, doch Ted musste noch lange darüber nachdenken und er schlief nicht gut in dieses Nacht.

Am nächsten Morgen versuchte er Victoire aufzufinden, doch irgendwie, war diese verschwunden. Während der Mittagszeit, begegnete Ted ihr dann in der Bibliothek.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er.

„Ja", sagte Victoire sofort und schrieb an ihrem Aufsatz weiter.

Doch Ted ließ sich davon nicht abwimmeln.

„Ich habe gehört, du hast dich von Toby getrennt", sagte Ted und setzte sich unaufgefordert neben sie.

„Das ist schon richtig", sagte Victoire, „aber ich will nicht darüber reden."

Ted verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal konnte Victoire echt zickig sein.

„Darf ich dann fragen, wer der andere ist, der dir jetzt gefällt", fragte Ted und sah sie durchdringend an. Er musste es wissen.

Victoire sah auf. Sie sah ihm ganz tief in die Augen, was Ted ein flaues Gefühl im Magen gab.

„Sag mal, hat Annie keine Zeit, oder warum bist du hier? Ich habe keine Lust mit dir oder irgendjemandem darüber zu reden, klar?", giftete sie ihn plötzlich an.

Verletzt wich Ted zurück.

„Bin ich jetzt irgendwer?", fragte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versank dann wieder in ihrer Arbeit. Ted beobachtete sie noch einige Minuten, doch dann ging er.

„Hast du irgendetwas herausgefunden?", fragte Toby Ted später in Kräuterkunde.

„Gar nichts", antwortete er, „auch bei mir weigert sie sich darüber zu reden, aber wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf. Vergiss es einfach. Es sieht echt so aus, als wäre da alles gelaufen."

Toby verdrehte sie Augen.

„Warum passiert das eigentlich immer mir?", fragte er und notierte die Wirkungen von Sippelpilzen falsch.

„Weißt du noch damals mit Emelda war es dasselbe", meinte er, „aber irgendwie war das mit Vicky wichtiger. Wenn ich irgendwann herausbekomme, wer der Typ ist, kann er sich auf etwas gefasst machen. Glaubst du er geht noch nach Hogwarts?"  
Ted zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich denke schon", sagte er.

Immerhin war Victoire auch erst fünfzehn. Da hatte man kaum etwas mit älteren zu tun. Außerdem wer sollte das denn bitte gewesen sein, dachte Ted. Sie waren die gesamten Ferien zusammen gewesen. Gut, er hatte nicht mitbekommen, wem sie geschrieben hatte, oder ob sie überhaupt jemandem geschrieben hatte, aber getroffen hatte sie niemanden. Da war er sich tot sicher. Die einzige männliche Person, die ungefähr in ihrem Alter war, mit der Victoire etwas in den Weihnachtsferien zu tun gehabt hatte, war er selbst, aber das war natürlich ganz was anderes. Immerhin waren sie nur Freunde, sehr gute Freunde...

Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an ihre Schneeballschlacht und Ted wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Er erstarrte. War es möglich?

Ted schluckte, während seine Feder sein Pergament durchbohrte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Toby plötzlich.

Ted sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Natürlich", sagte er heiser.

Immer wieder führte er sich die Szene vor Augen, als sie in den Schnee gefallen waren.

Wenn das stimmte, was er sich da gerade zusammenreimte, dann hatte er indirekt die Beziehung seines besten Freundes zerstört.

Unsicher blickte er hinüber zu Toby, der weiter schrieb. Ein unheimlich schlechtes Gewissen überkam ihn. In Hufflepuff ging es doch darum loyal zu sein, aber das war er nicht gewesen.

Ted schluckte hart, immer und immer wieder.

War ihm die Beziehung von Victoire und Toby nicht von Anfang an ein Dorn im Auge gewesen? Er hatte es nie gut geheißen sie mit ihm zusammen zu sehen. Hatte er sich nicht insgeheim gefreut, als sie sich von ihm getrennt hatte? War er nicht erleichtert gewesen?

Er war ein schlechter Freund, dachte er.

Was hatte er nur getan?


	13. Annies Eifersucht

**Annies Eifersucht**

Ted brachte die nächsten Tage damit zu sein Gewissen zu beruhigen und sich einzureden, dass es doch alles nicht wahr sei, was er sich den einen Tag in Kräuterkunde erdichtet hatte.

Victoire hatte sich schon am nächsten Tag bei ihm entschuldigt, dass sie nicht so hatte aus der Haut fahren wollen und sie waren wieder die besten Freunde.

Sie machten wieder zusammen Hausaufgaben, redeten über Merlin und die Welt und spielten Zauberschach und Gobstein, Victoires Lieblingsspiel.

Irgendwie unternahmen die beiden so viel zusammen, dass Annie sich schon bei Ted darüber beschwerte.

„Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, du wärst mit ihr zusammen und nicht mit mir", sagte Annie.

„Das tut mir Leid, Annie", sagte Ted und suchte nach etwas, um sie wieder glücklich zu stimmen.

„Hör zu, ich verspreche dir, dass wir morgen Abend zusammen Muffins backen, ja?"

Annie lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss, was Victoire, die gerade mit Julie und Belicia an ihnen vorbeiging, mitbekam.

Julie hustete laut und unverkennbar und Ted verdrehte nur die Augen.

Irgendwie nervte Annie ihn ein bisschen. Er hatte einfach nur das Gefühl, dass sie eifersüchtig war auf Victoire, aber das war doch einfach unbegründet... oder?

Zumindest hatte sie keinen Grund beleidigt zu sein, wenn er mal etwas mit guten Freunden unternehmen wollte.

Das Backen am nächsten Abend jedoch war mal wieder wirklich nett. Zuletzt baten sie einfach nur noch die Hauselfen die restlichen Muffins zu essen, da es einfach zu viele geworden waren und auf dem Rückweg in den Gemeinschaftsraum zog Annie ihn in die nächstgelegene Nische. Ob das so ehrenhaft war, wenn man den Titel des Vertrauensschülers inne hatte?

„Vermisst du Toby?", fragte Ted Victoire am nächsten Tag, als sie ein bisschen über die Länderreihen schlenderten.

„Ein bisschen", gab Victoire nach einer Weile zu, „aber nicht so, dass ich ihn brauchen würde, eher freundschaftlich."  
„Wie mich?", fragte Ted.

Sie nickte stumm.

„Also brauchst du mich auch nicht?", witzelte er.

Sie lachte.

„Ach Ted", sagte sie und plötzlich beugte sie sich blitzschnell hinab, hob etwas Schnee auf und schleuderte es ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

„Wofür war das denn?", fragte er entsetzt.

Sie zuckte die Schultern und lächelte verschmitzt und auch Ted begann zu grinsen.

„Wie läuft es mit Annie?", fragte Victoire.

Das war seltsam. Victoire mied das Thema Annie immer geschickt. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn darauf ansprach.

„Gut", antwortete Ted schlicht und Victoire nickte daraufhin sachlich.

„Sie hat Emelda und Rachel heute morgen vorgeschwärmt, wie gut du küssen kannst", sagte sie mit einem sehr falschen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Ted lief rot an, was einen guten Kontrast zu seinem heute dunkelgrünen Haar abgab.

Victoire grinste breit und obwohl es ein eher gemeines Grinsen war, ließ es ihr Gesicht wunderschön aussehen. Ihre langen silberblonden Haare wehten im Wind und einige Schneeflocken hatten sich darin abgesetzt.

Merlin, das war ihm peinlich, besonders vor Victoire. Warum hatte Annie das so breitgetratscht?

„Süß", sagte Victoire, was Ted dazu veranlasste ihr in die Augen zu sehen, in ihre großen tiefblauen Augen, in denen man sich verlieren konnte, wenn man zu lange hineinsah. Aber das tat er nicht mehr, dafür kannte er Victoire zu lange und trotzdem verspürte er just in diesem Moment den Drang etwas schrecklich Dummes zu tun und wenige Sekunden später befand er sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals jemanden so leidenschaftlich geküsst zu haben, eigentlich konnte er sich an überhaupt nichts mehr erinnern, aber es war ihm egal, das hier war es wert.

Doch der Kuss war genauso plötzlich zu Ende wie er begonnen hatte.

„Ich glaub... Ich glaube, du weißt nicht, was du tust!", sagte Victoire und schon hatte sie sich abgewandt und lief wieder zurück zum Schloss.

Bedröppelt blieb Ted in der Kälte zurück. Je weiter Victoire sich entfernte, desto mehr seines Verstandes schien zurückzukehren.

Merlin!

War das passiert?  
Hatte er gerade seine beste Freundin geküsst?

Die Zeit verstrich und Ted stand unfähig sich zu bewegen im tiefen Schnee. Er konnte sich die Situation von eben gar nicht erklären. Was war denn bloß in ihn gefahren? Ein Rabe flog ziemlich dicht über seinem Kopf hinweg und er zuckte zusammen.

Um so länger Ted darüber nachdachte, um so mehr steigerte er sich in die Idee hinein, dass in Victoires Augen irgendetwas hypnotisierendes gewesen war.

War das ihre Veela-Magie gewesen? Gegen die war er doch sonst so resistent.

Aber was hätte Victoire sonst meinen können mit: „Du weiß nicht, was du tust!"

Fragen über Fragen, doch die Antwort blieb ihm schleierhaft. Als er sich schließlich wieder fähig fühlte sich zu bewegen, schlurfte er ebenfalls in Richtung Schloss, wo er sich geradewegs im Schlafsaal verkrümelte.

Victoire war nirgends im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sehen, was wahrscheinlich auch besser so war, doch er hätte gern mit ihr geredet.

Ted zog sofort die Vorhänge an seinem Bett zu, so würden die anderen wohl denken er würde schlafen.

Er wollte Toby nie wieder unter die Augen treten, denn das, was er getan hatte, war Höchstverrat unter Freunden.

Nun stellte Ted sich die Frage, ob Annies Eifersucht vielleicht doch begründet war. Wenn sie im Recht war, wenn sie sich aufregte, dass er zu wenig Zeit mit ihr verbrachte.

Hatte er sie gerade betrogen?


	14. Der Frühling kommt

**Der Frühling kommt**

Die nächsten Tage waren hart. Ted zog sich sehr von seinen Freunden zurück. Victoire wollte er nach der Sache nicht mehr sehen, weil es so etwas wie ein Schuldeingeständnis war und so lief er eigentlich dauerhaft vor ihr weg.

Vor Toby hatte er schon nahezu Angst, denn er schämte sich einfach, dass er dessen Exfreundin geküsst hatte, von der er erst seit kurzem getrennt war und Annie war das Schlimmste überhaupt. Er hatte ihr versprochen mehr Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, doch in ihrer Nähe fühlte er sich mittlerweile so unwohl, dass ihm häufig sogar übel wurde. Außerdem hatte er manchmal auch das Gefühl, dass sie etwas ahnte, hier und da fügte sie kleine Spitzen zum Thema Victoire ein und fragte ihn übertrieben oft, ob alles in Ordnung war, was er immer bejahte.

Er würde ihr den Kuss nicht beichten. Das brachte er irgendwie nicht über sich und es wäre ja nicht so, als würde sich das nicht herumsprechen, was zwischen ihm und Victoire geschehen war und er hatte wenig Lust der Mittelpunkt aller Geläster zu werden und dadurch seinen besten Freund zu verlieren.

Oft hörte Ted sich deshalb gern Lorins Geschichten an, die ihn natürlich in Wirklichkeit langweilten, aber unter seiner Gesellschaft musste er sich wenigstens nicht die ganze Zeit schuldig fühlen und verstellen.

Während Ted sich mit seinen Gefühlen herum quälte, nahm die Welt jedoch an Farbe zu. Nachdem der Schnee weg war, konnte man die ersten Blumen aus der Erde sprießen sehen, was die Länderreihen wieder etwas fröhlicher, bunter und einladender wirken ließ. Auch die Pflanzen im Gewächshaus bemerkten wohl, dass es langsam Frühling wurde und der Kräuterkundeunterricht berief sich wieder mehr auf Praxis.

Doch Frühling hieß auch Frühlingsgefühle, oder? Ted versuchte wirklich sich etwas mehr auf Annie einzulassen, aber es lief nicht so, wie er es sich gedacht hatte. Als sie zusammenkamen hatte er erwartet, dass sie mit der Zeit zusammenwachsen würden, leider entwickelte es sich wohl in eine völlig falsche Richtung, bei der Annie immer anhänglicher wurde und Ted das immer mehr nervte.

Was sollte er bloß tun? Er konnte sie doch nicht einfach von sich stoßen, Schluss machen. Sie war so glücklich mit ihm, nur er nicht mit ihr...

Auch wenn er wohl keine großen Gefühle für Annie hegte, musste er feststellen, dass es da wohl doch jemanden gab, denn als er und Annie Anfang März im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, brachte eine der Schuleulen einen anonymen Brief für Annie, welche ihn gespannt öffnete.

_Liebe Annie,_

_ich habe schon länger ein Auge auf dich geworfen und nun endlich habe ich mich dazu durchgerungen, es dir zu gestehen._

_Du bist das wundervollste Mädchen, was ich je kennengelernt habe und ich wünsche mir mehr mit dir zu tun zu haben, doch ich weiß, du hast eigentlich einen Freund._

_In letzter Zeit hatte ich aber den Eindruck, dass eure Beziehung sich ohnehin dem Ende zuneigt, ich entschuldige mich, wenn ich Dir hiermit zu nahe trete._

_In Liebe,_

_CO_

Fassungslos starrte Ted auf den Brief. Wer erlaubte sich diese Frechheit?

„Kennst du jemanden mit den Initialen CO?", fragte Annie.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen schüttelte Ted den Kopf, doch er hatte nicht wirklich über die Frage nachgedacht.

Annie zerknüllte den Brief und warf ihn in den Papierkorb, was Ted nicht wirklich erleichterte.

„Aber wieso, glaubt der Kerl unsere Beziehung würde sich dem Ende zuneigen?", fragte Annie.

Ted zuckte hastig die Schultern.

Annie gab Ted zum Abschied noch einen Kuss auf den Mund, dann verschwand sie im Schlafsaal.

Verwirrt blieb Ted zurück.

Woher sollte dieser CO wissen, dass sich ihre Beziehung dem Ende zuneigte. Was zum Teufel wusste er?  
Als er Victoire geküsst hatte, auf den Länderreihen, da war doch niemand gewesen, oder? Es hätte sie niemand sehen können.

Ted war sich nicht sicher. Trotzdem war es ganz schön unverschämt, einem bereits vergebenem Mädchen einen Liebesbrief zu schreiben!

Ted dachte noch einige Minuten über die ganze Sache nach, kam jedoch nicht wirklich zu einem Schluss und machte sich schließlich doch auf in den Schlafsaal.

Noch war er mit Annie zusammen und CO konnte sein, wer er wollte...

Gerade hatte er den Tunnel zu den Schlafsälen betreten, kam ihm jemand entgegen und so müde Ted war, er wäre fast in sie hineingelaufen.

„Teddy, was machst du denn so spät noch hier?", fragte Victoire, deren Wangen sich langsam rosa färbten. Sie trug nur ein Nachthemd, ein atemberaubender Anblick.

Nachdem Ted einige Sekunden nach den richtigen Worten gesucht hatte, schaffte er es doch noch ihr zu antworten.

„Nachdenken."

Kurz und knapp.

„Und du?" Er musterte sie.

„Ich habe meinen Schal liegen lassen und wollte ihn noch schnell holen", sagte sie.

Seltsam.

Einige Sekunden starrten sie sich an.

„Schlaf gut!", sagte Ted schließlich, drehte sich herum und ging.


	15. Die Wahrheit

**Die Wahrheit**

Ted versuchte wieder Alltag einkehren zu lassen, der Kuss mit Victoire, deren und Tobys Trennung und Annie hatten ihn sehr aufgehalten in letzter Zeit und er musste dringend daran denken, dass auch immer noch die NEWTs vor der Tür standen, woran er jede einzelne Stunde von jedem seiner Lehrer erinnert wurde.

Also konzentrierte er sich aufs Lernen. Hier ein Buch, da ein Buch. Fast den ganzen Tag verbrachte er in der Bibliothek, was nötig war. Auch wenn sein Pate Leiter der Aurorenzentrale war, Ted wollte nichts geschenkt haben, er wollte wegen seiner Qualifikationen genommen werden und nicht, weil er gute Kontakte hatte.

Zumindest war er in seinem Lernfieber nicht allein und so konnte sich niemand seiner Freunde mehr beschweren, dass er zu wenig mit ihnen unternahm. Nach den Osterferien würden die OWL- und NEWT-Prüfungen beginnen.

Dass Victoire immer noch in einen Jungen verliebt war, den er nicht zu kennen schien, hatte er schon fast wieder vergessen, es konnte, musste oder sollte ihm ohnehin egal sein und er würde es früh genug erfahren. Er war immer noch in einer Beziehung mit Annie und er würde es jetzt nicht ändern. Aber das musste er auch gar nicht...

Am ersten Tag der Osterferien stürmte Annie in die Bibliothek.

„Kannst du mir das erklären?", fragte sie und knallte ihm einen Brief auf den Tisch:

_Liebe Annie,_

_es tut mir Leid, ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, ob ich dir diesen Brief schreibe und ich weiß, dass es vielleicht ohnehin nichts ändern wird, aber es gibt da etwas, das du wissen solltest._

_Ich möchte dir eigentlich nichts kaputt machen, auch wenn ich mir über alles wünsche, dass du lieber mein bist als sein. Du scheinst mit diesem Ted so glücklich zu sein, aber er ist nicht so wie du denkst._

_Es ist jetzt schon etwas länger her. Es lag noch Schnee als ich es gesehen habe, aber Ted war mit dieser Victoire spazieren (Ich denke, du kennst sie.) und dann haben sich die beiden ziemlich leidenschaftlich geküsst._

_Es tut mir Leid, ich möchte nicht die Giftspritze sein, aber vielleicht ist es doch besser, wenn du davon weißt. Ich hoffe dein Freund lügt dich nicht an, wenn du ihn darauf ansprichst._

_In Liebe,_

_CO_

Ted schluckte.

„Stimmt es, oder stimmt es nicht?", fragte Annie wütend.

Ted sah zu ihr auf.

„Es stimmt", sagte er.

Er würde hier nicht lügen und er sah ihr fest in die Augen.

„Es ist Wochen her! Du hast nichts gesagt! Warum?", fragte sie.

Ted antwortete nicht. Es gab unendlich viele Gründe dafür. Annie war schon eifersüchtig genug, wenn er es ihr gesagt hätte, hätte sich das nicht gebessert. Außerdem hatte er einfach keine Ahnung, was dieser Kuss bedeutet hatte. Er war viel zu verwirrt, um irgendjemandem davon zu erzählen und dann der letzte Grund natürlich: Toby. Er wollte diese Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzten. Nicht dafür.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Ted schließlich schlicht.

Eine Menge anderer Schüler hatten sich schon zu ihnen herumgedreht. Das alles würde sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der Schule verbreiten.

„Was läuft da zwischen dir und ihr?"

Annie wurde immer lauter.

„Gar nichts", sagte Ted ruhig.

„Gar nichts? Gar nichts geht aber verdammt noch einmal anders!"

„Es war nur der eine Kuss!", sagte Ted ehrlich.

„Körperlich vielleicht", sagte Annie, „aber was fühlst du für sie, Ted?"

Ted schluckte. Wenn er das mal selber wüsste. Wenn er nicht wüsste, dass da Gefühle waren, die nicht sein durften.

Er konnte Annie nicht länger in die Augen sehen.

„Keine Antwort ist auch eine!"

Enttäuscht setzte sie eine traurige Miene auf und sagte dann mit trauriger Stimme: „Es ist aus, Ted!"

Ted Biss sich auf die Lippe. Was hatte er erwartet?

Trotzdem tat es weh, irgendwie, auch wenn er es schon lange hätte beenden sollen.

Annie drehte sich herum und schritt aus der Bibliothek.

Einen Moment sah Ted ihr nach, doch dann packte er unter den Augen aller Anwesender seine Sachen zusammen und verschwand ebenfalls.

Er musste Toby finden und retten, was noch zu retten war.


	16. Am See

**Am See**

Fast überall hatte Ted nun gesucht, doch nirgends war Toby zu finden. Er war nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum, nicht im Schlafsaal, in der Bibliothek sowieso nicht, nicht in der Großen Halle, nicht in der Eulerei. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Sonst war er doch immer so schnell zu finden, nur wenn man ihn wirklich brauchte nicht?

Es konnte natürlich auch sein, dass Toby die Nachricht bereits empfangen hatte. Dann war sowieso alles vorbei. Ende. Aus mit ihrer Freundschaft.

Das alles nur wegen dieses einen blöden Kusses!

Er war ein Verräter.

Erfolglos kehrte er schließlich wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo er sich auf eines der kanariengelben Sofas fallen ließ.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Es war Julie Sawyer, eine von Victoires besten Freundinnen.

Ted sah sie an.

Doch Julie schien ernsthaft um ihn besorgt und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Ich bin ein Verräter, Julie."

„Was redest du denn da, Ted?", fragte sie und stupste ihm mit dem Finger auf die Nasenspitze.

Warum war Victoire eigentlich mit ihr befreundet?

„Magst du nicht darüber reden?", hakte sie weiter nach.

„Ich habe etwas gemacht, was meinem besten Freund gegenüber nicht richtig war, zufrieden?"

„Oh, ich weiß, worüber du sprichst", sagte sie breit grinsend.

Ted verdrehte die Augen.

Musste er sich das hier wirklich antun? Auch wenn er Julie eigentlich recht sympathisch fand, zumindest in normalen Situationen, das hier ging zu weit! Er konnte doch wohl noch selbst entscheiden, wem er sein Herz ausschüttete.

Wütend stand Ted auf und stürmte wieder nach draußen. Er brauchte jetzt frische Luft!

Er lief über die Länderreihen hinunter zum See. Seine Sachen hatte er im Gemeinschaftsraum liegen lassen, doch wozu brauchte er die...

Am See standen noch zwei andere Personen. Toby mit einer Gryffindor?

Was war denn da los?

Ted wollte die beiden wirklich nicht stören, aber das hier war wichtiger!

Entschlossen schritt er auf sie zu.

„Toby? Also das tut mir jetzt wirklich Leid, aber können wir kurz reden. Es ist wichtig!"

Das Gryffindor-Mädchen sah etwas ertappt aus und auch Toby zuckte zusammen, als er auf einmal Teds Stimme vernahm. Ted runzelte die Stirn.

„Wir sehen uns dann später, Laurie", verabschiedete sich Toby eilig und Laurie machte sich so schnell davon, dass man hätte meinen können, Ted hätte mit Flüchen auf sie geschossen.

„Um was geht es denn?", wollte Toby wissen, doch seine Augen flackerten wild zwischen der sich immer noch entfernenden Laurie und ihm hin und her.

„Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit gesucht. Wo warst du?", fragte Ted.

„Ähm... hier", stammelte Toby.

Warum war er so nervös?

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Hab ich euch bei irgendetwas erwischt?", lachte Ted.

„Ja", sagte Toby kleinlaut und ließ sich ins Gras fallen.

Ted zögerte, setzte sich dann jedoch neben ihn.

„Das war Laurie Pitcher", erklärte Toby schließlich, „und sie ist eigentlich mit Alexander Crufflings zusammen. Du weißt schon dieser riesig bullige Typ aus Gryffindor! Wir dachten, um so weniger Leute davon wissen, um so besser. Ich hab sie kennengelernt, als Vicky gerade Schluss gemacht hatte und das hat sich dann alles so ergeben. Sie traut sich nicht mit Crufflings Schluss zu machen, aber sie hat gesagt, dass sie mit mir nach der Schule wegziehen will. Sie ist echt toll und ich liebe sie wirklich."

Ted stockte der Atem? War das jetzt alles eine glückliche Fügung für ihn?

Er wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte.

„Aber... aber ich dachte, du trauerst Victoire noch nach?", stammelte Ted.

Toby schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Am Anfang, aber als ich Laurie kennengelernt habe, war das schnell vergessen. Ich finde es nur manchmal ein bisschen schade, dass wir nicht öffentlich zusammen sein können", erzählte Toby.

Einen Moment schwiegen sie. Das war eigentlich typisch Toby. Er hatte bisher immer schnell jemand Neuen gefunden.

„Wolltest du mir nicht noch irgendetwas sagen?", fragte Toby nach einiger Zeit.

„Ach das", sagte Ted, „weißt du... es ist kompliziert."

„Na los, spuck's schon aus!"

Ted zögerte, doch dann gab er sich den nötigen Ruck.

„Ich hab Victoire geküsst", sagte er und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Toby musterte ihn.

„Und?"

„Was und?", fragte Ted.

„Was läuft zwischen euch?", fragte Toby.

„Gar nichts. Ich meine, das war dieses eine Mal und es ist eigentlich schon etwas länger her, aber Annie hat es gerade herausgefunden und Schluss gemacht", meinte Ted.

„Oh..."

„Warte, warst du der Typ wegen dem Vicky unsere Beziehung beendet hat?", fragte Toby auf einmal anklagend.

Ted zuckte die Schultern.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber es kann sein, nein, es ist sogar sehr wahrscheinlich, aber ich wusste es auch nicht, ich meine, ich hatte nichts mit ihr in den Weihnachtsferien", verteidigte sich Ted.

„Schon gut, Kumpel", sagte Toby, „Wenn du willst, kannst du sie haben!"


	17. Zwischen Freundschaft und Liebe

**Zwischen Freundschaft und Liebe**

Ted war wirklich erleichtert, dass Toby keine Spur sauer auf ihn war. Er schien in Laurie jemanden Neuen gefunden zu haben und wie immer, wenn er verliebt war, schwebte er mit ihr im siebten Himmel.

Ted war sich nicht sicher, wie ernst es zwischen den beiden war. Er war einfach nur sehr glücklich, dass er seinen besten Freund behalten konnte.

Die Trennung von Annie hatte Ted wirklich sehr gut verkraftet. Annie warf ihm zwar immer noch vernichtende Blicke zu, wann immer sie ihn sah, doch das störte ihn nicht. Er würde es ihr auch nicht verübeln. Irgendwie war er nicht wirklich fair zu ihr gewesen, was er ein wenig bereute.

Seltsamerweise hatte sie kaum zwei Monate nach ihm schon wieder einen neuen Freund. Sein Name war Corvin Owen aus Ravenclaw. Da hatte Ted nun die Antwort, wer CO war, aber es war ihm egal.

Man konnte sagen, dass Teds Leben eigentlich fast wieder geordnete Bahnen ging, doch da war immer noch die eine Sache, die ihn immer wieder beschäftigte: Victoire.

Mittlerweile hatte Ted einfach nur noch Angst, dass ihre Freundschaft zerbrochen war und wann immer er sie sah, zog sich sein Magen krampfhaft zusammen.

Sie redete niemals mit ihm. Seit dem Kuss hatten sie kaum ein Wort gewechselt und das war nun Monate er, doch er dachte oft daran, nicht nur, weil er tagtäglich daran erinnert wurde, durch irgendwelche Tuscheleien, er hätte Annie mit Victoire betrogen, die im ganzen Schloss die Runde zu machen schienen. Nein, auch einfach so, weil es ein schönes Gefühl gewesen war Victoire zu küssen und manchmal musste er sich eingestehen, dass er das gern nochmal getan hätte, aber so wie es im Moment aussah, würden sich die beiden nie wieder vernünftig unterhalten.

Anfang Juni waren Teds NEWT-Prüfungen endlich abgeschlossen. Er hatte sich oft zum Lernen zurückgezogen, vielleicht einfach, weil es ihm wichtig war, einen guten Abschluss zu machen, aber vielleicht auch manchmal, um die Gefühle für Victoire zu verdrängen.

Inzwischen war er sich tot sicher, dass er mehr als nur Freundschaft für sie empfand. Wann immer er sie sah, er bekam dieses flaue Gefühl im Magen und Schmetterlinge im Bauch waren immer ein Zeichen fürs Verliebtsein, oder?

Aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie inzwischen darüber dachte. Es war einfach zu lange her. Es war zu viel passiert und wahrscheinlich wollte sie ohnehin nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Ein Gedanke, der ihn ziemlich schmerzte.

Nun da die Prüfungen endlich vorüber waren, konnte Ted sein neues Leben beginnen, vielleicht Victoire vergessen.

Als er an diesem schönen Sommernachmittag Anfang Juli nach seiner letzten NEWT-Prüfung hinaus zum See ging, wo schon die meisten anderen Hogwarts-Schüler faul auf der Wiese lagen, fühlte er sich auch nahezu wie neu geboren.

Nach all den Jahren hier würde er Hogwarts für immer verlassen... Ted versuchte in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, doch aus denen wurde er prompt gerissen, als sich jemand neben ihn setzte.

Es war Victoire.

Nahezu ungläubig starrte Ted sie an. War sie für ihn gekommen?

Victoire schien seinem Blick jedoch auszuweichen und sah auf das glitzernde Wasser im See.

Vielleicht erwartete sie, dass er etwas sagte...

„Es ist komisch zu wissen, dass ich Hogwarts bald verlassen werde."

Ted biss sich auf die Lippe. Warum hatte er ausgerechnet das gesagt? Es gäbe 100 bessere Themen.

Doch auf Victoires Lippen bildete sich ein schmales Lächeln.

„Ich werde dich vermissen!", sagte sie und sah Ted dabei intensiv an.

„Du kannst mich jeder Zeit besuchen kommen!", bot er ihr an. Betend sie würde dieses Angebot ernst nehmen.

Nun lächelte sie glücklich.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

„Sind wir noch Freunde?", fragte sie nach einer Weile. Ihr Gesicht war nun komplett ernst.

Ted zögerte. Er wollte nichts Falsches sagen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er dann und Victoire wirkte etwas entsetzt.

Wieder Schweigen.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Victoire nach einer Weile und Ted runzelte die Stirn.

„Was tut dir Leid?", fragte er.

„Du weißt schon, dass ich Veela-Magie eingesetzt habe, damit du mich küsst."

Völlig perplex starrte Ted sie an und schließlich leuchtete ihm alles ein.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was mich da geritten hat", erklärte sie und ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa.

Ted musterte sie.

„Es war sehr schön", sagte er dann und sie blickte ihm verwundert in die Augen, die im Moment grasgrün waren. Grün wie die Hoffnung.

„Ich war die ganze Zeit eifersüchtig auf Toby und wollte es nicht wahr haben", sagte Ted dann.

„Was ist mit Annie?", fragte Victoire sofort.

„Ich mochte sie", meinte Ted, „aber nicht so."

Victoire schien zu überlegen.

„Ich schätze, ich habe ziemlich lange gebraucht", setzte Ted an, „Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass ich für dich mehr empfinde als nur Freundschaft. Ich weiß nicht, wann es angefangen hat, aber ich habe mich in dich verliebt!"

Seine Hände waren schweißnass und sein Herz hämmerte wie wild in seiner Brust. Er hatte noch nie jemandem so seine Liebe gestanden.

Victoires tiefblaue Augen funkelten und sie lächelte Ted an.

„Ich bin auch in dich verliebt, Ted", sagte sie dann.

Vermutlich war dies der glücklichste Augenblick in Teds siebzehnjährigem Leben, denn schließlich zog sie ihn zu sich und legte ihre Lippen auf seine.

Beide strahlten, als sie sich von einander lösten.

„Hast du Lust mich zu meinem Abschlussball zu begleiten?", fragte Ted.

Es war ihm auf einmal urplötzlich in den Sinn gekommen.

Victoire nickte.

„Sehr gern."


	18. Epilog

**Epilog**

Es war genau ein Tag vor Weihnachten und dicker Schnee bedeckte das kleine Dorf Melisande's Hollow im Südwesten Englands.

Der nun mittlerweile fünfunddreißigjährige Ted Lupin half gerade seinen beiden siebenjährigen Töchtern, Dora und Flora einen Schneemann zu bauen, während seine beiden Söhne Remus, der in diesem Jahr nach Hogwarts gekommen war und Arthur eine Schneeballschlacht veranstalteten.

„Daddy, meine Hände sind so kalt", schniefte Flora und sah ihren Vater mit ihren großen tiefblauen Augen an. Sofort begann Ted ihre kleinen Fingerchen zu wärmen, während er dem Gespräch seiner Söhne zu hörte.

„Meinst du, ich komme auch nach Hufflepuff?", fragte Arthur.

Die beiden hatten eine Pause eingelegt, um zu verschnaufen.

„Bestimmt", versicherte Remus ihm und zupfte zur Bestätigung an seinem neuen Hufflepuff-Schal.

Arthur lächelte glücklich und ließ seine Haare kanariengelb werden.

„Aber du hast noch Zeit. Vielleicht willst du in zwei Jahren gar nicht mehr nach Hufflepuff", sagte Remus und zupfte nachdenklich an seinem hellbraunen Haar.

„Doch natürlich will ich", sagte Arthur und verschränkte die Arme.

Remus zuckte die Schultern und musterte seinen Bruder mit seinen blauen Augen.

„Lass uns weiter machen", sagte er schließlich.

„Und jetzt muss Daddy die Kugeln aufeinander stapeln", sagte Dora und klatschte entzückt in die Hände, als jeder seine Schneekugel lang genug gerollt hatte und diese groß genug waren.

Ted nickte und fügte nach und nach den Schneemann zusammen.

Plötzlich trat Victoire aus dem Haus heraus. Lächelnd kam sie zu Ted und den beiden Mädchen hinüber.

„Habt ihr nicht etwas vergessen?", fragte sie und beäugte den Schneemann skeptisch.

„Das Gesicht", stellte Flora fest und blinzelte.

Da öffnete Victoire ihre Hände und zum Vorschein kamen ein paar Kohlestückchen und eine Mohrrübe, nach denen Dora und Flora begeistert griffen, um ihren Schneemann damit zu schmücken.

„Ich glaube da hat sich jemand heiße Schokolade verdient", sagte Victoire lächelnd und als wäre das ein Schlagwort rannten alle vier Kinder ins Haus, wobei Doras und Floras silberblondes Veelahaar im Wind wehte.

Glücklich sahen Ted und Victoire sich an. Er umfasste ihr Gesicht und küsste sanft ihre Lippen. In all den Jahren war seine Liebe zu ihr nur gewachsen.

„Ich bin der glücklichste Hufflepuff der Welt", sagte Ted.

Victoire schmunzelte.

„Du meinst, wir sind die glücklichsten Hufflepuffs der Welt", erwiderte sie und zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Victoire Fleur Isabelle & Ted Remus Lupin 02.08.2021

Remus Harry Lupin *2022

Arthur Toby Lupin *2024

Dora Belicia Lupin *2026

Flora Julie Lupin *2026


End file.
